AVANZAR
by TishayesMcGillies
Summary: El pasado atormenta... solo si te aferras a el... debes soltar para tomar tu futuro... (pésima haciendo resumen)


Nota: Se sitúa en el momento durante la reconstrucción después del ataque final de Khyron contra el SDF1, para quienes son realmente fanáticos de Robotech y sus novelas, recordarán que hay una que habla sobre el primer enamoramiento de Rick Hunter que es Jessica Fisher, para quienes no, ya lo mencione. Saludos y disfruten. Derechos de autor… bla, bla, bla, no me pertenece Robotech.

AVANZAR.

Los equipos de excavación comienzan a tener problemas, después del último ataque de Khyron la reconstrucción ha sido lenta y extenuante, y el terreno no quedo muy firme, en los últimos meses han estada excavando con la intensión de reconstruir viviendas para los refugiados de todo el país incluso de países que dejaron de existir gracias a la guerra, es en una de estas excavaciones que un enorme hacinamiento de tierra debe ser removido pues con el continuo movimiento de la tierra poco a poco se convirtió en una enorme montaña que no debe estar en ese lugar  
\- "El terreno es inestable, debemos avisarle al ingeniero de la obra que" – un rugido interno desde lo más profundo resuena en todo el valle  
-"¡ALTO, PAREN TODO! Está por venirse abajo, salgan de las maquinas"- grita un asustado hombre alertando a los demás oportunamente antes de que quedasen sepultados por el enorme alud desgajando la mitad de la supuesta montaña revelando un secreto interior.  
-"Esto no puede ser, hay que llamar al equipo de emergencias y al CDCE (Centro de Control de Enfermedades)" – alumbrando con una linterna el interior que dejo el alud  
-"Es, es un cementerio"- dice otro más.  
Mientras los equipos sacan todas las osamentas, otro grupo se encarga de sacar algunas urnas, y otros más a buscar por medio de aquellos con nombre a alguno de sus familiares si es que la guerra no acabo con ellos. Mario uno de los trabajadores de la CDCE recibe la lista final de los nombres con una señalización al lado izquierdo en color rojo era que no había familiares, el color verde que si existían y en color amarillo sin respuesta, la mente de Mario trabaja a mil por hora al leer el nombre de una de las urnas – "Espera este nombre lo conozco, si existe un familiar aun" – dice señalando la lista de nombres  
\- "Pues a nosotros nos dio en negativo, mire" – en la pantalla aparece no encontrado  
\- "Claro que nunca aparecerá, es militar" – responde Mario buscando un número telefónico  
\- "¿Militar?" Tal vez por eso me marco así" – responde  
\- "Buenas tardes ¿Podría comunicarme con el Oficial Richard Hunter? Claro, bueno, dígale a su superior que somos del CDCE y que nos urge que acuda a Sacramento California para la recuperación de unas cenizas, suponemos que de algún familiar, dice, Michel Hunter, si gracias, hasta pronto" – y termino la llamada – "Ahora solo a esperar a que el, venga por estas cenizas" – Finaliza Mario dejando la urna dorada encima de unos papeles.

Al terminar la llamada Lisa Sabia que no sería fácil decirle a Rick el recado, sobre todo que el mismo no hablaba mucho sobre su padre, solo repetía la misma historia, una mala maniobra y se estrello y cambiaba de tema, pero esta vez era el CDCE quien lo llamaba, por lo tanto era importante su presencia asi que, dando un fuerte respiro lo mando llamar a su oficina y contando hasta diez le diría el recado y lo demás de él dependía… Y así fue, porque mas tarde…

… La enorme camioneta negra oficial de la REF seguía por la carretera federal con rumbo a Sacramento California, había sido un viaje bastante largo desde la Base Alaska por toda la costa Este, la primer oficial y Almirante de la Flota, Lisa Hayes seguía con su mirada perdida mirando a través de la ventana observando el paisaje, de forma ocasional giraba a ver al conductor de la camioneta, un ex piloto y ahora General de las fuerzas armadas conducía sin prestar mucha atención a su prometida, aunque estuviera a su lado.

Para Lisa más le hubiese valido no decir absolutamente nada aquella tarde cuando Rick entro a su oficina, debió mantener la boca cerrada y no decirle lo que fue tan importante para el CDCE y que él tuviera conocimiento, recordó ese instante en que se lo menciono, solo con decir Sacramento California, el semblante de Rick cambio drásticamente, recuerda también que, al llegar a casa lo vio en silencio mientras comenzaba a meter algo de ropa en una pequeña valija y encaminarse hacia la puerta de salida, mientras pedía un taxi que fuera por él y lo llevara lo mas lejos de ahí, fue en ese instante en que Lisa se dio cuenta de que no solamente era su oficial al mando, no solo era su prometida, también era su amante, y su mejor amiga, y se acerco a él, lo obligo a mirarla a los ojos, esos ojos que alguna vez habían transmitido amor, ternura y mucho cariño ahora eran dos ojos azules fríos como el hielo, Lisa solo atino a decir un Voy contigo, y de manera intempestiva ambos salieron rumbo a la base para solicitar un vehículo oficial y comenzar ese viaje al que ahora los traía de vuelta a la situación tensa, y silenciosa que ambos compartían a bordo de la unidad.

Los cuatro días que había durado el viaje, no hubo encuentros románticos, por el contrario parecían dos oficiales desconocidos, dormían en habitaciones separadas, las únicas palabras que ambos cruzaban eran las básicas, buenos días, y buenas noches, el bello estado de California no había perdido del todo su brillo y glamur aun y con las últimas batallas las grandes colinas se alzaban ante ellos dando la bienvenida, mas a delante el enorme letrero que decía Bienvenidos a Sacramento marcaba el final de su viaje, ya que Lisa no podía llamarlo de otra manera, el final, el final de todo, a menos claro que ella pusiera punto final a eso, y recuperara de nuevo a su novio para no perderlo dentro de ese abismo de vacío que vio en sus ojos frio.

"Rick, podemos" – comenzaba Lisa apenas aparcando la camioneta

"Se hace tarde, vamos" – fue lo único que Lisa recibió de él, me señalo a algunas personas cuando bajamos de la camioneta – "Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Richard Hunter y se que, me estaba buscando" – dijo acercándose a ellos, dejando a Lisa tras de él.

"Solo un par de preguntas" - comenzó el encargado y cada una las respondió, de haber sido un examen lo habría aprobado sin problema alguno, tal vez más por su seguridad que el estar correctas o no, pues yo no conocía esa parte de su vida. – "bien General, aquí está la urna" – pero Rick solo bajo la mirada fingiendo que revisaba papeles y Mario el ecanrgado, lo noto pero solo guardo silencio

"Está bien, yo la recibo, gracias" – dije tomando la urna en mis manos

"¿Usted es su prometida, cierto? ¿el almirante Hayes? Es un gusto conocerla" – me estrecho la mano

"Debemos irnos, gracias" – Rick tomo la mano de Lisa jalando con fuerza hacia la camioneta, sin poder decir más palabras casi me lanzo dentro de ella, arranco y nos introducimos a un camino, es el colmo pensé era ahora o nunca

"¡RICK BASTA!" – Dije tomando el volante

"De acuerdo conduce tu"- freno de golpe pero antes de bajar de la unidad

"No, Rick, de acuerdo, llévame de regreso a la base, y lo nuestro se termino, por lo visto es lo que quieres, ¿cierto?"- reclame

"¿Estas loca? Claro que no, porque, ¿Por qué dices eso?"- me miro sorprendido

"¿Por qué? Porque es obvio que no confías en mi Rick, no solo soy la almirante de la flota, no solo soy tu comandante en jefe, soy tu prometida, tu amiga, y si vamos a ser compañeros de vida, debes ser honesto conmigo, pero esto" – señale la situación – "demuestra lo contrario, para ti soy solo algo de ocasión y nada mas" - los ojos de Rick poco a poco se suavizaban mirándome como antes, con ternura

"No, no amor, no es eso es que, se que debo ser honesto contigo pero, solo dame un momento y lo hare lo juro" – respondió más tranquilo y buscamos un lugar para descansar y hablar principalmente.

Buscábamos donde pasar la noche, Rick seguía sin tocar la urna donde iban las cenizas de su padre así que siempre era dejada en la parte trasera de la camioneta. Le señale una posada casi al final de la ruta y condujo hacia allá pero antes de poder aparcar una mujer mayor se acerco a nosotros.

"No puedo creerlo, eres tu ¿cierto? Eres el hijo de Pop Hunter, eres Ricky" - me asombró el que esa mujer lo conociera

"Si, dígame" - bajo de la camioneta para hablar con ella

"Hijo, ¿no me recuerdas? Soy yo, Alice, Alice Fisher la… la amiga de tu Papá" - su voz sonaba agradable y le extendía los brazos para darle un abrazo

"¿Alice? No puedo creerlo yo, que gusto verte" - y si, se dieron un gran abrazo y comenzaron a hablar - "de acuerdo vamos, te sigo" - y salimos de ese lugar siguiendo el auto de aquella mujer hasta una finca, un lugar más grande, la entrada era un enorme jardín y al fondo estaba la enorme casa

Nos recibió una mujer, cabello rubio acompañada de un chico que lo presento como su hijo, pero eso no me preocupo fue la actitud de Rick, pude ver su nerviosismo cuando ella estaba cercas de él, busque su mano y aunque me la sostuvo, me sentía amenazada ante esa mujer, pues Rick no dejaba de mirarla, después de las presentaciones estábamos tomando limonada sentados en una especie de palapa en el jardín

"¿Y quién está linda señorita? Ricky" - pregunto Alice

"Ella es Lisa, Lisa Hayes mi prometida" - respondió de inmediato y cambio el tema

"¿Hayes? Porque me suena ese nombre" – pensó un momento antes de continuar Alice – "Bueno no importa, Después lo recodare, por cierto esa camioneta dice REF oficial, no me digas ¿Que estas en el ejercito?" - tomando su bebida.

"No lo creo, eras un pacifista muy fuerte, digo odiaste la milicia cuando se llevo a tu hermano a la guerra y jamás regreso, o amenos de que trabajes infiltrado para destruirla" – dijo esa mujer que se presentó como Jessica Fisher, quien giro a verme a mí - "A menos claro que seas tú, la que estés dentro, y no lo dejes salir" – no me gusto su tono cínico de decirme eso

"Yo estoy en la milicia Jess, soy General en jefe de las fuerzas Armadas, aun que no lo creas, seguí los pasos de mi hermano Roy como piloto, cuando el murió tome su escuadrón y me ascendieron de rango y lo que aprendí de el, ahora lo uso para ayudar y enseñar a otros" - Respondió Rick en un tono de callarle la boca, lo cual me lleno de satisfacción.

"Ah vaya, ahora recordé mama, el nombre Hayes, el no era" – la freno Rick

"Un almirante y padre de mi prometida, de ella, de Lisa y es todo" - un silencio se hizo pesado el ambiente entre nosotros lo rompió Alice

"Vaya se termino la limonada iré por mas, acompáñame Jessica" – y entraron a su casa.

Algo andaba mal, lo podía percibir una de las ventajas de haber sido controladora de vuelo todos los sentidos debían estar despiertos, la actitud de Rick al responderle para que no siguiera hablando, y los intentos de esa tal Jessica por querer hacer algo o decir algo imprudente, aparte de lo que ya había dicho. El hijo de Jessica llamo a Rick dentro de la casa y me quede sola unos momentos, hasta que llego Jessica que traía unas botanas y las coloco sobre la mesa

"Sabes que es raro, que Ricky sea militar, porque, bueno el odiaba eso, sobre todo porque le arrebato a su hermano" - comenzó sentándose frente a mi Jessica y tragando una papa frita

"Ya explico porque cambio de parecer" - respondí sin querer mirarla

"Si, si, pero, a menos que, claro, ya sea por que entro" – gire a verla – "claro querida, es obvio busca vengar lo que le paso a su padre y tu, bueno estas en medio" – dijo con una sonrisa cínica - "yo que tu correría de él, pero me imagino que no lo sabes ¿cierto? Pues déjame decirte algo querida, claro que esto lo hago por tu bien de verdad, veras la misma persona que se llevo a su hermano hacia la guerra fue la misma persona que causo la muerte de su padre, el mismo militar" – mirándome con recéselo

"¿Y yo porque tengo algo que ver? ¿Por qué estoy en medio?" – pregunte

"Porque ese militar y tu comparten el mismo apellido, querida" – Me dio un vuelco el corazón – "si no me crees, pregúntale, ¿Por qué crees que no me dejo continuar cuando mencione el nombre Hayes?" – dijo esa mujer, y mi respiración comenzó acelerarse, desde dentro escuche la voz de Rick y Alice, no podía ser cierto, mi padre, yo, ni siquiera sabía cómo acomodar las palabras y lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue ponerme de pie y huir de ahí de inmediato

"¿Pasa algo, querida?" – pregunto Alice cuando me puse de pie

"Debo irme, gracias por todo, pero yo, adiós" - di media vuelta casi corriendo, escuche el grito de Rick pero no me detuve hasta que sentí sus manos haciéndome girar – "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?, por eso, no, no querías hablar ¿cierto?"- reclame conteniendo las lagrimas

"¿De que estás hablando?" – me miraba asustado

"De que, de que mi padre causo la muerte de tu padre, ¿por eso estás conmigo? ¿para vengarlo? Pero sabes que, yo no tuve la culpa Rick" - y solté su agarre

"¡No lisa, espera! Las cosas no fueron así, nena" - grito

La vi salir de la casa, y obviamente supe de inmediato quien había causado esto, después de que lisa salió corrí a la mesa a recoger las llaves de la camioneta y darle alcance

"¿está todo bien? Cariño" - pregunto Alice cuando me acerque a la camioneta

"¡NO! Nada está bien, esto, el venir aquí fue una pésima idea, y tu" – vi a Jessica – "lo nuestro, nunca hubo un lo nuestro, no tenias porque decirle a Lisa, no así, amo a esa mujer Jessica más de lo que he amado a alguien, y no pienso perderla por tus estupideces, la gente cambia, yo cambie, pero tú, tú sigues siendo la misma perra" - subí a la camioneta y arranque para buscar a Lisa.

Por fortuna la encontré al no conocer bien el lugar en realidad estaba en un paradero de autos que estaba cerca de la casa y gracias al cielo accedió subir a la camioneta, en silencio la lleve hasta un área que antes se usaba para carpas, circos como los de mi padre ahora se usa mas como área de remolques para algunos refugiados de las guerras, sin decir nada bajamos de la unidad la guie hasta donde quería para mostrarle algo

"Ahí fue" – señale – " en ese tramo cayo su avión, bueno en realidad fueron los restos de la nave que estallo en el aire" – me acerque a ella, trate de abrazarla pero se alejo de mi, mi corazón se encogió al verla alejarse, suspire y me acerque de nuevo a ella, sin tocarla

"¿Por qué no me dijiste? La verdad Hunter" – me daba la espalda abrazándose a sí misma y comencé hablar

"Es cierto mi padre sirvió a la fuerzas armadas, era piloto de ahí conoció a Dan Fokker y a su hijo, Roy, cuando murió Dan, mi padre prometió cuidarlo como si fuera su hijo y por eso era mi hermano mayor, una noche vi a mi padre hablar con una persona mientras Roy realizaba acrobacias en el aire a los dos años esa misma persona se llevaba a mi hermano a la escuela militar de aviación, regreso a casa estuvo un tiempo y después bueno lo sabes entro a la guerra" – me interrumpió

"Hablo de lo de tu padre, que el Almirante Hayes, mi padre le causo la muerte al tuyo y, y yo, por eso ¿eras así de arrogante? ¿Qué culpa tengo?" – pregunto

"¿Qué? No, no así no fueron las cosas, yo" – sabia que necesitaba contar todo o la perdería a ella y eso no lo soportaría – "dos días antes del accidente el Almirante Hayes vino a ver a mi padre estuvieron hablando un largo rato, al día siguiente vi unas enormes naves apostándose a un lado de nuestro circo le pregunte por la presencia de los militares y la Armada, pero él, solo me respondió que era cosa de adultos, que estaban ahí para hacer una maniobra final, el problema fue que mi padre se paso gran parte de la noche bebiendo y por la mañana estaba más ebrio que nunca, ese día el Almirante se presento conmigo buscando a mi papa, y cuando lo vio, bueno, trato de persuadirlo porque no hiciera nada, ni siquiera volara pero…

FLASHBACK

"Estas muy ebrio Michelle no podrás hacerlo" – A. Donald Hayes tratando de persuadirlo

"He piloteado mas aviones que tu, hasta con los ojos cerrados podría hacer ese ascenso- reclamo Pop

"Esto no es un juego, son aviones modificados jamás has volado uno igual, no, no te permitiré hacerlo pondrás en peligro tu vida, por Dios Hunter tienes un hijo piensa en el, te vas a estrellar" – Pero no fue escuchado en su lugar corrió hacia la nave y la encendió – "¡NO POP, NO LO HAGAS! Soldado, venga de inmediato, evite que esa nave despegue, y si lo hace bájela" - le grito al piloto que haría la maniobra  
Las acrobacias que hacia Pop Hunter eran muy arriesgadas tanto para él, como para cualquiera que se acerque a él, un chico corre a la torre de control, al radio de comunicación de su padre llamándolo a gritos porque aterrice pero entonces, ese pequeño corazón se encoge al verlo caer en picada contra los espectadores y lo que escucha en la radio lo recordara de por vida…

"Donald, no, no puedo controlar la nave, ¿dime qué hago?" – La voz sonaba asustada

"Cambia a modalidad B, es modo guardián es tu única salida para que aterrices"- Grita asustado el Almirante por la radio

"No, no puedo, los controles no responden, por Dios se han apagado todos los sistemas, voy en coalición contra las gradas debes hacer algo" – un desesperado Pop grita

"Espera, mandare otros para tratar de detenerte" - comienza a dar instrucciones

"No Hayes, sabes muy bien de lo que te estoy hablando, debes derribarme" – dice muy seguro de sus palabras

"¿Estas loco? Tienes un hijo jamás le haría eso" - grita el Almirante

"Es la única salida Hayes, entre en perdida, sin energía voy en coalición, hay alrededor de mil personas allá abajo, derríbame hazlo ahora" – grita de nuevo

"¿Y tu hijo? Piénsalo, lo dejaras solo" - insiste

"Se que, que siempre estarás al pendiente de él, por algo has sido mi amigo y mi mejor dirigente, haz cuidado de Roy y también se que no abandonaras a mi hijo, ahora hazlo Hayes quedan menos de diez minutos para impactar con los espectadores, derríbame ya" - y un avión VF se acerca, un misil impacta en el blanco y solo caen restos envueltos en llamas

"Perdóname, Hunter, cuidare de tus hijos" – un sollozo y despues se corta la comunicación.

FIN FLASHBACK

Limpie una lagrima al terminar de hablar, de contar el relato de lo que paso ese día, - "El Almirante pago todo el servicio funerario compro varios aviones de colección y vio por mí, incluso cuando recibí la incitación de Roy para ir a Macross, tiempo después descubrí, por Roy que el Almirante fue quien lo persuadió de que me llamara" – seguía observando a Lisa en silencio solo quería que me mirara.

"Entonces si fue militar meceré estar con los demás militares" – respondió en un susurro Lisa

"No, el amaba el aire, sus cielos, allá lo dejare, solo, si tú me perdonas por ocultarte esto" – sentí un suave beso y después el calor de sus brazos

"Por cierto ¿Cómo se dio la relación de tu padre y esa mujer, y tú con ellas?" – tema incomodo pero, necesitaba hablarlo tome su mano y juntos nos sentamos en el pasto y comencé a decir todo sobre mi pasado.

Comencé explicando la relación de Pop con Alice Fisher y el cómo llegamos a ellas, sabía que estaba por llegar al momento que no deseaba que ella escuchara pero si sus palabras eran reales como su amor, y si íbamos a ser compañeros de vida ella necesitaba saber la verdad sobe mi pasado aunque eso sabía muy bien podría lastimarla, si no la perdí con lo de la revelación de la muerte de papa, espero que esto no motive nada malo.

"¿Quién es Jessica Fisher? Rick, ¿Qué fue Jessica Fisher para ti? Y quiero la verdad" – Lisa pregunto a quema ropa, cuando trataba de buscar las mejores palabras – "Y si me escuchaste, quiero saber todo de ella, y de ti, te lo dije hace unas horas Hunter, si vamos hacer compañeros de vida, debemos ser honestos, tu sabes todo de mi, de Karl, me hablaste de Minmey, me aclaraste lo de tu papá, pero creo que también es justo que me digas todo sobre esa tal Jessica" – insistió

"De acuerdo, pero dejaras que sea yo quien hable, desde los inicios" – y comencé - "De hecho Jessica me dijo cuando cayó el SDF1 nos había venido a mostrar a todos en la Tierra que la guerra no es la única manera en que se consigue cambiar las cosas, que hay una gran variedad de poderes en el universo que nosotros nunca comprenderemos, y si continuamos pensando que la guerra es la respuesta estábamos mal. Ella es casi tres años mayor que yo, y mucho más preocupado sobre tales cosas. Y después de que mi papá decidiera permanecer en California en lugar de llevar al circo a otra parte, a menudo me sentaba a los pies de Jessica durante horas, escuchando cuidadosamente lo que ella tenía que decir sobre el odio y la injusticia y la codicia, y yo prestaba mucha atención a las cosas que ella leyera en voz alta de novelas y textos y de algunos de los libros de Alice sobre filosofía y religión. Más allá del año de escuela secundaria a la que yo había concurrido en Sonoma, el tiempo con Jessica me acercó a la educación estándar que hubiese recibido; pero cuando cumplí los catorce años, yo, bueno yo" – hice una pausa respirando profundamente para tomar valor y continuar – "yo creí que estaba completamente enamorado de ella. Pero el que ella fuera mayor que yo hizo las cosas extremadamente complicadas, porque para entonces muchachos mayores habían comenzado a aparecer, tipos quienes se quedarían de visita en la casa de Jessica y le llenarían la cabeza con una gran cantidad de palabrería acerca de lo que ellos iban a hacer cuando se uniesen a la guerra. Yo había tratado en innumerables ocasiones de expresar mis sentimientos, hasta llegue a escribirle un poema, pero las palabras sólo no lograron ir más allá de mis labios. También había tratado sin éxito de arrinconarla para que confesarle mi amor eterno. Me molestaba tanto que otros chicos se acercaran a ella y a mí me podían encontrar de malhumor por una hora o dos mirar con fijeza a todos los trofeos y medallas que, como piloto habían ganado y no estaban ayudando a conquistarla, pero Una noche todo cambio, ella me había seguido de regreso a mi habitación para decirme, ¿Pero cómo pude pensar si quiera por un minuto que ella estaría impresionada por toda esa charla de guerra? Ella decía que no quiera a ese tipo de héroe en su vida, Ella quería enamorarse de alguien que no tuviera miedo de buscar diferentes respuestas. A alguien como yo. Y durante los próximos seis meses Jessica me guio lentamente en las alegrías del amor y el descubrimiento sexual, pero para cuando el invierno había llegado fue evidente que no estábamos destinados a ser amantes, que era más importante que nuestra amistad sobreviva que cualquier otra cosa. Así que, Jessica siguió la búsqueda del héroe sensible de sus sueños, y yo me había entregado por completo al vuelo acrobático con fervor renovado" – termine de hablar esperando alguna palabra de Lisa pero.

Guarde silencio durante y después de todo lo que Rick había dicho, ese silencio hacia mas mella en Rick que cualquier palabra que le hubiese dicho, limpiaba mis lagrimas con cuidado, pase saliva algo dolida por meterme en la vida de él, sobre algo que no había sido bueno conocerlo, y así en silencio me puse de pie y camine hacia la camioneta cerré la puerta y deje que mis sollozos marcara el ritmo de mis sentimientos, los cuales, en estos momentos estaban destrozados, no había necesidad de saber nada mas, por lo que le dijo, esa mujer, la tal Jessica me rebelo, que sus hormonas había rugido feroces y violentas durante esos seis meses demasiado breves y entendía también que, ni siquiera Minmei o ella, llegarían a encenderlo de la misma intensidad en lo que había hecho Jessica, y ahora debía vivir con eso. Una novia que no despertaría pasión alguna sobre su prometido.

Rick observo en silencio la reacción de Lisa al terminar de hablar, la siguió con la mirada hasta que se dejo caer en el asiento trasero de la camioneta cerrando la puerta, cuando él se acerco escucho los seguros activarse, así que se detuvo y solo se quedo ahí, de pie mirando al amor de su vida sintiendo que su corazón se rompía en pedazos, por causarle dolor a ella.

_¿Por qué soy tan idiota? – Pensaba Rick mientras caminaba por ese escarpado pateando una roca - ¿Por qué lastimo a la mujer que amo? ¿Por qué mi vida y mi pasado siempre tienen que hacerle daño a ella? ¿Por qué no puedo ser una persona normal? – mirando a la camioneta unos segundos antes de regresar su vista a ver una flor, tomándola con sus manos piensa en Lisa – Perdóname amor, no quiero perderte, pero si es tu decisión, me lo merezco – dando un fuerte suspiro cierra sus ojos para recordar esos besos, ese calor, esos ojos verdes que lo han derretido desde que los vio la primera vez, recordando como las descargas eléctricas recorrían su cuerpo cada vez que estaba junto a ella, su princesa, el amor de su vida._

"Listo, necesitaba aclarar mi mente" – la escuche tras de mi

"¿Estas bien? Lisa escúchame te juro que" – sentí sus labios sobre los míos y preferí seguir ese beso

"No me jures nada, dije que estoy bien, y bueno creo que ya es hora de regresar, ¿nos vamos a casa? Amor" – me sorprendió la actitud de lisa no era de frialdad además del dolor que debía sentir había una gran entereza en ella y era una de las cosas que más amaba

"De acuerdo" – respondí y comenzamos el camino de regreso a casa, Lisa observaba por la ventana distraída sus manos juntas, esa señal como el tener su mirada perdida y el no decir nada mientras conducía gritaba un alto Rick la estás perdiendo, metí el freno antes de tomar la primer caseta y me orille en el camino, sorprendida me miro y antes de que pudiera preguntar baje de la camioneta abrí su puerta le extendí mi mano para que bajara y caminamos hasta un risco, suspire profundamente antes de abrazarla quería escuchar su respiración, sentir los latidos de su corazón al mismo ritmo que los míos pero sobre todo calmarla, tranquilizarla, regresar a la mujer fuerte, segura y llena de pasión que conocía, en pocas palabras quería recuperar a mi novia.

"¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? Rick" – Comenzaba Lisa

"Por una vez quiero que te quedes callada, en estos momentos no eres mi almirante, eres mi novia, actual prometida y quiero que me escuches" – La abrace con más fuerza –"Bien, si pase eso con Jessica, también paso lo de Minmey, lo de mi papa, lo de Roy a causa de la guerra, de las batallas, de la armada, de todo, perdí muchas cosas, renuncie a otras pero al final obtuve la mejor de las recompensas, tu. Cierto, no quería venir aun, no perdonaba a mi padre por su imprudencia y porque de alguna manera sabia que debía hablarte de mi vida que no me hace sentir muy orgulloso la verdad, pero, necesitaba soltarlo, necesitaba avanzar, necesito avanzar y eso es desde Jessica lo que hubo se quedo atrás, y si estas pensando por un instante que ella despertó en mi mas lujuria que tu, estas equivocada amor, no sabes el deseo que me haces sentir cada vez que te veo, lo que tengo que reprimir para no saltarte encima, debo esperar hasta estar en casa, pero, logre seguir amor, y quiero que te quede claro que tanto Jessica, como Minmey están en mi pasado, que tu eres mi presente y el futuro que quiero construir, ¿entonces Avanzamos juntos amor?" – Guarde silencio un largo rato los segundos o quizás minutos que me parecieron eternos y que me quemaban el alma, hasta que sentí sus manos acercándome más a ella desde mi cintura

"Avancemos Amor" – alzo la vista a mirarme con esos bellos ojos esmeralda – "Te amo Rick Hunter" – y baje a besarla, sentí miles de descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo esa sensación solo la ha provocado ella y en mi beso, se que lo transmití porque me abrazo mas fuerte – "Gracias por amarme así Rick" – solo atiné a besarla de nuevo un breve momento – "Vamos a casa" – y retomamos nuestro camino.

De regreso en casa pude decirle adiós a mi padre y su recuerdo, esparcí sus cenizas por los cielos gracias a Lisa por permitirme volar de nuevo en el Skull, en casa esperando a Lisa estaba meditando sobre mi vida hasta ahora, de un chico de acrobacias aéreas e inmaduro convertido en todo un General pero eso no era lo que más me impresionaba, era el hecho de que, en mi vida amorosa la vida me entrego una enorme recompensa por el simple hecho de avanzar, de soltar el pasado para abrazar el futuro al lado del amor de mi vida, de Lisa Hayes mi presente y mi futuro con quien hare los mejores recuerdos, los únicos que guardare, lo demás es mejor avanzar.

FIN

NOTA: CDCE = siglas en español para el Centro de Control de Enfermedades (Centers for Disease Control CDC in English)


End file.
